Ruby and Sapphire: Servant and Royalty
by boiiian
Summary: Ruby, a street rat, was caught and was told by Sapphire, the head order officer's daughter, to serve her for a reasonable amount of time. Ruby declined because he thinks she is a brat and annoying but in an unexpected turn of events, he fell for her. Hard.
1. Chapter 1: Ruby and Sapphire

Chapter 1: Ruby and Sapphire

(At the Homewolrd Streets a few thousand years ago; Ruby's POV)

"Hey! Let go of me! I didn't do anything!" I shouted as the officers were pulling me inside the police car.

"Just shut up and come with us and everything will be fine" one officer said.

I sat down quietly inside the car until it moved. I kept on stomping at the car floor really hard because I am really annoyed that I got caught.

"I said shut up!" one officer punched me.

"Thanks for heating me up" I burned the car door and punched it open and ran as fast as I can at an alley to escape the officers.

"Hey you twit! Come back here!" an officer shouted as all the officers at the vicinity ran to catch me. Since I'm small, I had the advantage to outrun them all but somehow the head officer blocked my way and I bumped into him.

"Nice work dear" the head officer said to someone behind him. I bet it was a girl based from the silhouette it created.

"Well now what?" I said to the officer.

"Now you come with me" he dragged me to his car and put some gadget on my gem to prevent me from pulling my weapon out. I have to admit he is smart to do that. I don't know where we were going but I hope he ain't taking me to jail because it's not a place I'd want to spend in and I know they want me to be monitored everyday to prevent me from wrecking havoc inside the cell so that's out of the picture. I just sat down quietly and I fell asleep.

(Sapphire's POV)

"Thanks for helping me dear. You saved us a lot of time" my dad said to me.

If all the gems acquire powerful weapons from their gems, then I am unique. I can see through the future. It is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because I can prevent myself from getting into trouble and any of my loved ones from trouble and at the same time, it is a curse because if anyone finds out about this, they will use my powers for evil. As far as I can see (through the future to be exact), there ain't no one who will use me for evil. But that doesn't mean I'll stop looking for possibilities.

"Its not a problem father. I just want to go home and get some rest. I'm not used with these things and you know that" I said in a calm voice. My dad looked at me smiling and I smiled while looking towards the road. Out of nowhere I looked into the future and saw a tall girl with a square head and large knuckles. It was a blurry image so I'm not sure who she is. She was just standing in front of me doing nothing. My vision went away when my dad hit the breaks.

"Hey! Careful where you're crossing!" he shouted to a guy crossing the road illegally. He looked at me and said "Are you okay dear? Sorry about that"

I didn't respond because I was thinking of the girl I saw in my vision. Who is she? What is her purpose? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen her. These thoughts ran through my mind 'til we got home.

"Honey are you okay? Usually you'd tell me when there will be danger when you are with me but throughout the trip you were just quiet staring at the dashboard of the car. Is there something wrong?" I still didn't respond until my dad held my shoulder.

"Sorry what was that?" I said to him with the thoughts still running through my mind.

"Ah never mind that. Let's just get the gem inside. I'll just get something upstairs" he stepped out off the car and opened the back door.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I hope you like my very first story! Also, I'll try to post thrice a week if I'm not busy with school. Just comment and suggest things you want and I'll take that into consideration :)  
Remember, you don't need powers to be here with me. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Disaster

Chapter 2: Meeting Disaster

(Sapphire's house; Ruby's POV)

I was awaken by the sunlight that hit my face

"Wake up. I'll take you inside my house for a bit because my daughter wanted to go home and I'll get something" the officer said to me.

I rubbed my eyes and was shocked of what I heard. Daughter? He was with someone? Wait, was she the one I saw earlier? That brat! She got me into this mess. She'll regret this I swear! I slammed my hands on the car floor and I got hurt bad. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Remember you are vulnerable. I can poof you back inside your gem if I want so do whatever I say" he said to me.

I hate everything that is happening right now. This better be over soon. I jumped out off the car and stood beside the officer. He tied my hands together to prevent me from stealing anything inside the house.

"Sit there and wait. I'll just get something upstairs"

I waited quietly and looked at the window and I saw the silhouette of the girl again and she is approaching the door. I stood up fast and kicked the door open so that she will fall down but she managed to dodge it. I was in the state of shock when she came near me. She is wearing a baby blue dress with white gloves that came up to her elbows and her hair covering her eyes.

"Nice try. Better luck next time" she whispered to my ear.

She mocked me! I'm not going to allow that! I ran over to her and kicked her but she dodged it again. I tried to kick her several times but every time I try, she just keeps on dodging it. It got me really mad that I was able to break free off the rope that was tied on my hands.

"Oh now you're dead" I lunged at her with quick jabs and kicks but she just keeps on dodging them. I threw tables, chairs, I even broke down the door just to throw it to her but she is still left unscathed. If only I can activate my huge knuckles, this would've been over fast.

"Remove this thing in my..." I was cut by her a she said, "Stop what you are doing. Even if I remove that you still can't kill me. I saw it and there is no possible way you can"

The officer ran down and to his surprise, half of the house was damage and burned down.

"What did you do?! Okay now you've had it. You are off to jail now"

(Sapphire POV)

My dad said that he will bring that gem into jail and I didn't mind since he is no use to me. It was easy for me to defeat him not only because I can see through his every move but also he fights with fury and I fight with patience.

"Take him to jail dad. I'll get some Pearls to fix our house"

He looked at me and nodded in agreement as he dragged the gem out of the house. I bet the gem was mad due to the beating I did. Although I didn't hurt him, he was hurt from the inside because none of his hits hit me. It was kind of funny that he still kept on trying though. He was cute with the way he punched the air with his small knuckles and such. Sad to say he needs to go to jail. I warped in to my room and as I stepped in I saw her again but she's no longer alone. She's with that gem! And the gem is with someone. Someone that looks like... me

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter too. I'm planning on making a Wattpad account so I can easily see your feedbacks. Also, I'm planning proper schedules for when I'll post this. Suggest days when I'll post down below :)

Also, I know that gems have no genders but we are not sure if they have parents or not so this story is somewhat a human-based story.

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3: Thrown Away

Chapter 3: Thrown Away

(Sapphire's room; Sapphire's POV)

"No! This can't be happening! What am I supposed to do with a street rat like him? I need to meditate longer to see more possibilities"

I meditated hard to see more about the future. I want to know what I'm going to do with him and I want to know who 'she' is.

(Ruby's POV)

Once we got inside the car, the officer told me to sit beside him in front of the car. "That wretched girl got me into trouble again. She will really pay for this. Looking all innocent and such, I know she has a bad side" these thoughts kept running inside my mind. I am engulfed with rage so much. I just hope I won't see her again. I looked out the window and saw that we passed by the jail.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I asked the officer.

"Somewhere you won't be able to hurt anyone nor destroy anything. Somewhere you'll spend the rest of your gem life alone" he said seriously as he looked at me with disgust.

"Wait what?! I thought you're taking me to jail? Where are we really going?!" I said while shouting at him.

"We don't want to have anymore trouble with you so I decided to take you somewhere no one will find you. As a matter of fact, no one even knows you nor loves you so you don't have to worry anymore" he laughed after saying this horrible speech.

I looked down at my hands and frowned due to the insult I got from him. It is true that no one loves me. No one cares for me. I am just a simple trouble maker from the streets. Thinking about this made me mad. I punched the dashboard of the car and looked at him with rage in my eyes.

"I know someone loves me. Someone cares about me. This planet is just too blind to see that. YOU are just too blind to see that!" the gadget from my gem cracked due to the heat I was exerting.

"Stop it! You're going to burn the car!" he said with horror in his voice and eyes.

*crack*

"No. This is over. I will find someone who cares for me. You see, I am a force to be reckoned with. No one can stop me!" I jumped out of the car and ran back leaving fire marks with every step I make. Even though I let off a little steam, somehow I still felt uneasy. Like something bad is going to happen.

(Streets where Ruby was dropped; Sapphire's POV)

I ran as fast as I can to where I saw my dad in my vision. I need to go there fast before something bad happens to him. But when I looked to the future, it already happened. The gem already stormed out off the car. I dropped and cried seeing the happenings from my vision. I got back up and ran really fast to the site and found my dad lying down on the road near the burning car.

"Dad!" I ran to him and hugged him while tears flowed out of my eye.

"Sapp... Sapphire. Wha... *cough* What are you doing here?" he said to me as I was pulling him out of the car.

"I came here because I saw what's going to happen to you. I came late and I'm sorry" I cried loudly as I was hugging him.

"My dear Sapphire. I'll always be here" he pointed to my heart and added "Always" then he poofed back to his gem. I cried hard but got back up and wiped it off.

"That gem will never escape me. No matter how hard he try to hide, I'll always find him" I said as I was putting my dad's gem inside my pocket.

I looked to the future to look for him. "There you are" I smirked and ran towards him and went in front of him. I saw the surprised look on his face as I stopped.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm so sorry if this got a little bit out of hand. I got writer's block due to school activities and I forgot what I was about to write. I'll make it up with the next chapter promise :)  
Also, I know that gems have no genders but we are not sure if they have parents or not so this story is somewhat a human-based story.

Hope you enjoy it! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Meet Head On

Chapter 4: Let's Meet Head On

(Somewhere in Homeworld; No one's POV)

Ruby was surprised to see Sapphire standing in front of him. It has been quite awhile since they last saw each other. And by quite awhile I mean somewhat less than an hour.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here that fast? What kind of gem are you?" Ruby asked Sapphire with a scared face on his eyes.

"I am Sapphire, the daughter of this gem you poofed back. I'll make you pay for what you did to my father!" Sapphire said as she began to lunge towards Ruby and punched and kicked him. Predictably, she already know that Ruby won't be able to dodge her attacks so she continued on doing it until Ruby was tired. Sapphire stopped and said, "Have you had enough?!" shouting at Ruby from a distance.

Ruby got up onto his knees while looking down a t the ground. Questions ran his mind about how she was being defeated by Sapphire. It wasn't reasonable since Sapphire looks too elegant, too sweet, and too quiet. He got up rather wobbly and finally found his footing.

"Ho... how were you able t... to beat me...?" planting his foot firmly into the ground to stop looking dizzy in her eyes. Sapphire ran in front of him as a strong blow of wind blew Ruby back, thus, knocking Ruby back.

"I am stronger and smarter than you think I am" she said as she was holding her hand out to help Ruby out. Ruby was rather confused to see she was going to help him up.

(Ruby's POV)

What is she doing holding her hand out to me? I am an enemy of hers! She shouldn't be doing this.

"Let's just stop this. This is pointless. I poof you back to your gem you still comeback" she said to me as a white glow appeared from her pocket. She moved back a few feet and threw her father's gem upward, creating a more bright, white light. After my vision returned, I saw his father standing there. Oh wow why now. I am totally toast. I laid back and looked up in the sky.

"I'm back mister! Now, let's go back to where we last left off" he grabbed me by the hand and started dragging me to the direction of the jail. I looked at Sapphire in amazement. She looked at me too and smiled. I don't know what that means but is sent my heart to beat fast. I have never felt anything like this before.

(No one's POV)

They looked at each other as if time has stopped for them. Ruby smiled as Sapphire smiled at him. The feeling might be mutual between them for they both feel a heart-pounding sensation when they look at each other in that moment. But something happened. Something unexpected. Sapphire became dizzy and fell onto the ground.

"Sapphire!" Ruby shouted as he pulled his hands out of the officer's grip and ran towards her. He held her in his hands and waved her hair out of her eyes. Sapphire's eyes were open as if it was in a state of shock. She was shaking continuously. Her father ran towards her and pushed Ruby out of the way.

"Honey! Honey, tell me what's happening? C'mon snap out of it. This isn't funny. I know that I scared you earlier but please don't kid me" as her father held her tightly in his hands crying as her daughter shook even more. In the mean time, Ruby walked back and forth to think of a way to help. He can't stop walking and he doesn't even know why he cares so much about her. In the first place, she was the one who got her in trouble. But he can't stop thinking about her. Its like in an instant she became his world. She became his everything in a snap. Her father stood up, leaving her daughter on the ground. Ruby looked at him then to Sapphire. He saw she wasn't shaking anymore and her eyes were already closed. He let out a huge sigh. He was relieved of when he she was already okay. Her father looked at Ruby with fury in his eyes.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" he lunged at right hook at Ruby but he dodged it.

"Sir stop it! I didn't do anything!" he kept on dodging every attack Sapphire's dad released at him. Finally, a jab hit Ruby. He fell down hard and was pinned down by Sapphire's dad.

"You've done enough damage to everyone Ruby. You've caused too much trouble. Its time to end this" Sapphire's dad aimed at Ruby's gem.

"Farewell, Ruby" he released a quick, hard jab but was stopped by Ruby.

"Stop! I won't take this beating anymore! I'll take you head on!" he pushed the officer back and released his gem weapon which is a gauntlet.

He lunged fast towards the officer and fired rapid punches. The officer kept on dodging and time after time, releasing his own jabs towards Ruby. They continued this until the officer was hit hard by Ruby on the face. The officer fell hard on the floor.

"I must say, you pack a punch. Oh well, there's no use on going easy now" the officer stood up and released his gem weapon. Bluish-white light shone on Ruby's face. The gem weapon was brass knuckles made out of diamond with a bluish type of color. Ruby's face dropped in shock.

"Scared yet boy?" the officer said as he lunged towards Ruby. Ruby blocked the attacks and returned a few but it was nothing compared to the beating he is getting from the officer. He was beat to the ground. He can't get up no more. He thought this was the end. The officer stepped on Ruby's left hand where his gem is located.

"Time to say bye bye to Ruby" he was about to punch the gem but was stopped by someone.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying reading as much as I'm writing this. Anyway guys, check out the Halloween Special I'm making. I am planning on putting the first part this Saturday and the next and final part on the 31st. This may change if I find it boring for you guys to wait for the special for 1 week but I'll see.

Anyway guys, thanks for everything. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Go Wherever You Go

Chapter 5: I'll Go Wherever You Go

(Streets of Homeworld; No one's POV)

"Time to say bye bye to Ruby" he was about to punch the gem but was stopped by someone. That someone was Sapphire. She held her dad's hand to stop him from breaking Ruby's gem.

"Dad don't. Its not worth it. Let's stop this. This is pointless. You won't gain anything from destroying a lost gem. All we can do is help him. C'mon dad" she hugged her dad as her dad lowered his fists as tears flowed out his eyes.

"You're right dear. I'm not like this. I just thought this gem did something to you and I won't forgive that. I love you too much dear" he slowly stood up and released Ruby. She looked up and held her dad's hands.

"Dad, I love you too but what you were about to do was not like you. Ruby didn't have to do anything with what happened to me. Can we just go home now? We are all beat up" Sapphire said as his dad nodded in agreement. He grabbed Sapphire's wrist and walked towards the direction of their home but Sapphire removed the grip slowly.

"We can't leave him here dad. He's beat up. We need to bring him with us and care for him 'til he's all better" she said but as seen in his dad's eyes, he wasn't on the same page as Sapphire.

"Are you insane?! Didn't you see the chaos he caused back home? We don't have any use for him. Just leave hi..." he said but was once stopped by Sapphire. He looked at Sapphire then to Ruby then back to Sapphire as she held her dad's hands.

"Dad, not all gems are bad. Some of them are good. We are the good gems and I learned that from you. A gem needs our help so we need to help don't we?" she said then smiled at her dad while moving away and helping Ruby up.

"My dad really packed a punch huh? I can't believe you caught all the blows" she said to Ruby while giggling. Ruby can't help but to smile as she looked at Sapphire. Her dad carried Ruby on his back and they all went back home.

(Ruby's POV)

Man, this girl really is something. When she got me in trouble, all I can feel is rage. But now, everything changed as if nothing happened. All of it faded in an instant. Is it because of her kindness? Or is it because of her care towards other? I don't what it is but I'm glad I met her. Not totally, but atleast I know her name and how she treats everyone. I looked at her and her smile slowly faded. That was quite unusual because she was smiling earlier at me and at her dad. Is there something wrong? Am I the one wrong? I'll just ask later. I still can't move any of my muscles. This guy is something. He beat me up good. I haven't faced anyone like him before. I want to fight him someday again, but not today. Still, Sapphire is still bugging me. I can't stop thinking about her. Its like... I'm... Falling...

(Sapphire's POV)

I looked at Ruby and he is asleep. I knew he wouldn't stand a chance against him. He's too powerful. Anyone who tries always thinks twice, even thrice before engaging into battle with him. That's why he's the head officer.

"Hey Sapphire, what are we going to do with this?" said dad as he pointed to his back where Ruby was lying down. I know what I'm about to say will shock him but now is not the right time to tell him. He's smart. Really smart. I know he knows I have something planned out with Ruby. But now really isn't the right time.

"No isn't the right time dad. I want him to be awake when I tell what will happen. Let's just get home first" then I smiled at my dad. We walked towards home while talking and laughing occasionally because we didn't want to wake up Ruby. Hours passed by and we arrived at home. I know I forgot to get our house fixed but somehow it was fixed. Maybe someone saw that it was destroyed so they just fixed it. Well, we'll just pay for it when the receipt comes. My dad put Ruby down the sofa then I went to my room to contemplate what just happened.

(The next day when Ruby is awake; No one's POV)

Sapphire went out of her room and saw that Ruby was awake. She walked and sat beside Ruby.

"So, how're you feeling?" she said and then smiled at Ruby.

"A lot better thanks to you" he replied and blushed when he looked at Sapphire. He prevented eye contact so that he won't blush more.

"That's good to hear" she looked away and saw her dad walk down from upstairs.

"I see you are awake. How're you?" the officer said as he looked at Ruby with his arms crossed.

"Feeling a lot better sir thanks to you and Sapphire" he replied.

"Thank my daughter because if she wasn't there, you wouldn't be here" the officer said as he came near Ruby.

"I already did, sir. It is very much appreciated" he said as he looked at Sapphire. His heart beat fast and his cheeks became red. He got up and sat beside Sapphire.

"Good to hear. So, Sapphire, what were you planning on doing to Ruby? I asked you earlier and you said we have to wait when Ruby is awake. So, care to share us your idea?" the officer said to Sapphire as he let out a devilish grin as if trying to send a message to Sapphire to do something bad to Ruby.

"I want him to be my husband" she replied then stood up and walked to the kitchen. The face of her dad dropped and he looked at Ruby having the same reaction. They were both surprised about what Sapphire said. Ruby's cheeks became more red than before. His heart was pounding faster than before and he felt like he was on top of Homeworld. In the meantime, her dad rushed into the kitchen but stopped as Sapphire was going back to the living room.

"I was kidding guys, relax" as she giggled a little bit louder. Her dad released a huge sigh and felt like he was about to faint due to the panic he felt earlier. In the meantime, Ruby's face fell flat but he was still red. He fell onto the sofa and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Hey Ruby listen to what I'm about to say. I want you to be my servant. And yes you heard me right, I want you to be my servant!" she said as her volume kept on growing per word she said. The officer and Ruby looked at each other then towards Sapphire with confusion.

"Honey you can't be serious with this right? This isn't what you want right?" he said towards Sapphire but he knew she was serious. "Very well then. I'll let you have what you want. But if Ruby betrays you, I won't hesitate on ending him got it dear?" he said as he kissed Sapphire's forehead.

"Wait! Don't I have a say on this?! I don't want this! This wasn't in the deal! You were supposed to bring me to jail!" Ruby stood up but fell down because he was still hurt.

"Ruby" said Sapphire, "This is what's right. Eventually you'll thank me someday trust me. Who knows, I might be your girl" she turned back and headed to her room.

Ruby's face became red again and couldn't believe what was happening. He doesn't know if it was a dream, a beautiful one. Or a nightmare. But for that moment, it was a dream. The best dream he could ever have.

"Hey kid. Take care of my daughter well. Don't do anything cheeky of I'll seriously kick your butt got it?!" said the officer with a threatening voice.

"I promise sir. I'll go wherever she goes" Ruby said firmly.

Author's Note:

What's up guys! Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. The previous chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger so I decided to make this a little bit long with a bit of a small cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the continuous support. Also, leave a comment down below if you want the Halloween Special to be out on one day or 2 separate days with a gap of one week. It'll really help guys. I'll try to update every night and I'll do what I can to make this story better as the chapter grow. Continue on showing the love and support guys! Thank for everything!

And remember, You don't need to have powers to be here with me ;)  
Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6: The Vision

Chapter 6: The Vision

(Inside her room; Sapphire's POV)

What happened yesterday should only be kept between us three; me, my dad and Ruby. This shouldn't be heard by anyone especially the 'Diamonds.' If they find out about this, dad will get into trouble again and I don't want that. I'm just going to wander inside my room but I can't help but think about my vision.

When I fainted, I can see the fear in Ruby and my dad's eyes. I can hear them shouting my name. My sight became blurry together with my hearing and my eyes became shut. After that, I didn't know what happened to them. I don't know where I was. All I know is that I am inside a dark room and I am stepping on shallow water. I can hear water drops but that's all I know. I walked around and shouted "Hello? Is anybody here?" but no one replied. As I was walking, I came across a white light. I went towards it and I was somewhere across the universe. It was some type of planet. I'm not familiar with it because I haven't seen it. I walked around and it wasn't occupied. Maybe my vision is telling me that the 'Diamonds' will expand their territory on this planet because it is inhabited. As I walked, I saw some gems fighting other gems. A giant pink gem wearing a pink dress holding up a sword and shield. She is fighting against a barbaric purple gem with a helmet and an axe. Looking further, there were gems fighting against each other. What are these sights? Please tell me this isn't going to happen?

I ran back towards where I came and everything became white again. After some time, I saw myself walking. Where am I going? I followed myself and I saw that it was going towards... Ruby. I stepped back and I was shocked to see myself get along with that gem. But that's not the most surprising part. I held his hand and we talked while looking beyond a cliff. What is the meaning of all of this? I am lost. completely confused. I ran back and again the same thing happened.

As I got out, I was crying. I didn't want the things that I am seeing. I walked around while I rubbed my eyes and saw me and Ruby dancing. We were happy together. After watching, a white light appeared and we disappeared. The only thing left was the square-headed girl. I don't know what's happening! I came near but the pink gem from earlier came near them and they talked.

"Ruby... Sapphire..." the pink gem said.

"We are not Ruby and Sapphire anymore. We are Garnet and we want to stay together" Garnet said.

"Garnet..." the pink gem said, "I'm happy for both of you!" she said while tearing. She came to her and hugged her.

She let go and said, "Garnet, You are not two people. And you are not one person. You are an experience. Make sure you're a good experience" the pink gem kissed her forehead.

"But the Diamonds wouldn't approve of this" she replied.

"Once we get to Earth, you can be whatever you want to be" then everything went away and I was back to the streets where my dad was about to punch Ruby.

Now, all I'm doing is how I'm going to tell all these to my dad. I don't know how he'll take this and how he'll react. On top of that, I don't know how I'll tell Ruby. I don't have any feelings for him and he knows that but I can see he does have for me. Maybe the vision was false because nothing happened yet. No spark has formed. Or maybe it is true. Oh no I don't know anymore! I guess I need to find the pink gem I saw from the vision.

I walked out my room and wore a coat and threw the hood over my head. I saw that Ruby was asleep so I slid my way off the door and out. I searched first inside the jail. With my swiftness, I got in and out easily. Unfortunately, there was no one there who has a pink gem. Next stop is a place where there is a big crowd. I am bound to find someone with a pink gem. I searched far and wide and at last I saw her! I went close to her but once she turned around, I figured she wasn't the one I was looking for. I am totally lost. I widened my range but as time past by, I was all out of options. But there was a place I haven't checked yet, but its quite dangerous. I need to be more careful if I were going to do this.

(Back at home; Ruby's POV)

I woke up and looked at the time. It was quarter to 5 so I got up and looked for my master. As I was searching for Sapphire, I began to blush. I wanted to see her. I feel like I'm in love with her already. I just can't help the thought of her wandering through my mind.

"Hey Sapphire! Where are you?" I shouted but I got no response. I got worried because she didn't respond. Either that or she just doesn't want to talk to me or something. I walked back to the kitchen and checked to see if she was there. I searched the whole house but she wasn't there. Her dad will kill me if he finds out that she's not home. I heard someone come down so I ran towards the stairs with a smile on my face.

"Sapphire!" I shouted. But it was her dad. My smile faded and then I became scared.

"What Sapphire? She's not here. She's in her room" her dad said.

"Oh yeah...Uhm. I thought she was upstairs. Okay then bye bye" I ran to the sofa and plopped myself down. How will I say it to him? I'm literally dead.

"Hey, tell Sapphire I'll go out to meet some people okay? Take care of my daughter" he looked at me with a serious face. Thank you! You saved me today.

"Yes sir I will" I said then stood up and waited 'til he was gone. Now, I don't know where to start looking. Oh Sapphire please come back safe. I'm really worried. I sat down and put my head on my hands, wondering where and how she is.

As time passed by, I am still thinking about her. Not knowing where she is really hurts. I decided to go out and sit by the door to see when she comes. I waited. And waited. And waited. After some time, I caught a sight of someone wearing a coat with a hood. I hid behind something then when it came near I said, "Stand right there! Who are you?"

It removed its hood, revealing Sapphire. I was surprised and almost cried with happiness. I hugged her unexpectedly.

"Sapphire! You don't know how happy I am to see you and to find out that you are safe. Where did you go? You got me really worried!" I said while tearing a bit. I looked at her and moved her hair away from her face to see her beautiful eyes. I saw that she was evading looking at me but I can see her blush. It made me smile.

"Let go Ruby. Dad will kill you if he sees us like this. Also, you are my servant and I am your master so you have no business with where I went" she said to me. I frowned and let go of her.

"Yes I guess so. I'm sorry about that. Well, atleast you are safe. I'll go inside to fetch something to eat. You want any?" I said while walking pass by her and going inside towards the kitchen.

"Nothing. You can leave" she said while looking at me. I walked in but got stopped because she held my hand.

"Hey, thanks for caring. I really appreciate it" she said to me while smiling. It sent my heart pounding really fast. I went inside to prepare something to eat.

(Sappphire's POV)

That was really awkward. I didn't know how to react. My heart started to pound really fast and my cheeks became red. It was the first time I experienced that. Maybe this is what they call... 'love.' I couldn't help but think about it. On top if all that, I couldn't help but to think about all the things he said to me. This made me smile even more and blush even more. But this is wrong. How am I going to tell this to my dad? Also, how am I going to tell them my vision. It isn't far from reality because, honestly, I am slowly... falling.

Author's Note:

What is up people! I'm back with another chapter for this tale. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as you guys enjoyed the other chapters. PM me things you want me to add to the story. Maybe introduce a new character or add a little love interest for Ruby and/or Sapphire? Tell me what you think :)

Also, don't forget that you don't need powers to be here with me! :)  
Cheers!

PS. I edited some minor details on the previous chapters. Just some grammar corrections nothing much :)


	7. Chapter 7: I Can Be Your Superhero

Chapter 7: I Can Be Your Superhero

(Sapphire's House; No one's POV)

Sapphire peeked out of her room to see if Ruby was near her room or somewhere in her vicinity. She released a big sigh knowing that he wasn't anywhere near. She walked out and went to the balcony. She just went out to gather up some air. Her heart was beating fast just at the thought of Ruby. She needs to gather herself to act normally when she is in front of him. She can't let him know what she thinks she feels for him. She just stood there, looking at the view and think to herself about things.

While that's happening, Ruby was secretly awake and he knows that Sapphire was outside. He thought to himself about his feelings and it is really hard to contain especially now that he is a servant of Sapphire. He thought that at first, falling for Sapphire won't happen, but he thought wrongly of it. Falling for her was easier than he thought. Knowing little about her does bug him a bit because love at first sight is a thing in the past. Knowing someone you think you love is so much better than saying that you just fell for her by love at first sight. The two thought separately about the feelings they have for each other.

A few moments later, Sapphire went in and saw that Ruby was sitting down on the sofa. Ruby stood up and said, "Hey. Uhm... Need anything?" while Sapphire's cheeks turned red. She collected herself and firmly said, "Thanks for the concern but I don't need anything as of now. Help yourself with anything" Ruby nodded and sat back down while he watched Sapphire drift away towards her room. He then stood up, went out and shouted loud. In the meantime, Sapphire buried her face on a pillow and thought to herself what happened.

"Well that didn't go well. This feeling is different. I never felt anything like this before. I don't even know what to do when I'm near her. I am always out of words and my heart is always pounding fast. It really sucks! What am I going to do? I can't fall for her. I just need to think of the bad things that happened between us" Ruby said to himself but as he thinks of the bad things that happened, the more he thinks of the good things too. Not only that but he also thinks of the future if he and Sapphire became an item. He shouted loud once more and became embarrassed as Sapphire's dad stepped out of his car. "Well, well, well if it isn't you. Where's my daughter? Is she okay?"

"Yes sir she's inside her room. She told me she didn't want anything so I decided to go out and get some air" Ruby replied while looking down preventing to make eye contact.

"Hmmmm..." the officer said as he was walking up the door where Ruby was standing. "Finally falling for her huh?" he whispered to Ruby while going inside the house. Ruby's face flushed and his cheeks turned red. "N..no..no sir. It's... it's nothing" he said while stuttering a bit.

"I'm just kidding" said the officer as he slapped Ruby's back. "Get inside prepare me some food and make it special"

"Ye... yes sir" Ruby replied.

"And prepare one for Sapphire too" the officer added.

Ruby turned around and went inside and prepared the food. As he was preparing the food, Sapphire went out and sat by the counter of the kitchen and watched Ruby work. Her eyes widened and glistened as she watched Ruby prepare the food while wearing an apron. She can't stop but blush and think about him even more. When Ruby turned around, he was surprised and almost dropped the plate.

"Oh sorry did I scare you?" Sapphire said while hiding her face.

"No! No! Its fine! Its my fault. I get jumpy at times. Please, sit down there and the food will be ready" Ruby said.

"Oh no I don't wanna eat. You do know gems don't need to eat right?"

"Yeah I know but your father said to prepare food for two. Meaning you and him"

"Oh okay so is it done?"

"Kinda. Just putting some finishing touches on your food"

"Oh thanks. I'll go call my dad" she said as she ran upstairs while blushing.

"Man she's really something" Ruby said as his heart pounded fast. As he was waiting, he went and put the plates on the dining table and went back to prepare his own food. As the officer went down to the kitchen with Sapphire, Ruby was called.

"Yes sir? Anything you want?" he said to the officer.

"Come join us. I think I came onto you a little bit harsh so I want to know you a little bit better" the officer replied.

Ruby's face lightened and he quickly went to the kitchen and got his plate and returned back to the dining room. He sat down quietly and ate. The ambiance was rather nice. Well lit room and the ventilation was on the spot. Though there was really an eerie feeling inside the room. Like there is something bad going to happen.

"So how did you become a street rat? I'm sure you weren't like that before right?" said the officer.

"Oh no sir. I was working for the higher authorities like you but something bad happened and I just walked away. Let's just say I didn't like how the place was ran" Ruby replied. He still can't point a finger on it but there was really something strange going on. He looked at Sapphire and she was just chill. He then thought to himself that he just needs to relax.

"Oh I see. So are you planning on going back? I hear that everything was fixed already. I can help you go back if you want"

"Thanks but no thanks sir. I'm good in here plus your daughter needs protection" Ruby looked at Sapphire then looked at the officer with an intense look.

The officer looked back with a suspicious look. "Protection from who?"

"From the likes of you!" Ruby quickly threw the fork towards the officer with great force. "Sapphire run!" Ruby shouted and Sapphire quickly sprinted out of the house. The officer grabbed the fork in mid air and laughed hysterically while changing form.

"Who. Are. You?" Ruby said while being enveloped with fear.

"I am your worst nightmare Ruby" the monster said.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the big delay. I have been busy with school and stuff so I didn't get the chance to do more stories. Also, sorry about the Halloween Special not being uploaded. Again, being busy with school. I am going to catch up with all I missed so you guys make sure to continue on the support!

Cheers! x


	8. Chapter 8: Remembering The Times

Chapter 8: Remembering The Times

(Sapphire's House; Ruby's POV)

"I am your worst nightmare Ruby" the monster said.

What the. How did this wretched monster know my name?! I don't even recognize him. Or her. Or whatever IT is I have nothing to do with it. A black gem in its chest with a scythe is enough for me to engage him into combat. Plus the hood covering his head just gives me the creeps.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?!"

"Oh you don't recognize your old friend anymore? What a shame. Try remembering me Ruby!" the monster lunged at me and I dodged it. Who is this thing? A friend of mine? I don't recognize him. Her. Er, it.

"Just tell me your name so I can squash you!" I pulled out my weapon and went into battle stance.

"Bwahahaha! Don't kid me! I am more powerful now boy!" he raised his hands and removed his hood. "Now do you recognize me?!"

I was in a state of shock. Looking at his face. Looking at what happened to him.

"What did you do to yourself? You turned yourself into..." I looked at him with disgust.

"A monster? Between the two of us who's the real monster huh?! Who was the one always there for you? Who was the one always bailing you out out of all the trouble you got into? Huh? Wasn't that me?! The so-called best friend you left while the whole plantation crumbled upon me!" he lunged at me and I kept on dodging as he was swinging his scythe at me.

"I am your friend! I am your family! I am what's left of you! And yet you managed to suck it all in and leave me?!" then he hit me with his scythe.

"What happened to you? You were a blue onyx before but now... I don't know what you are now but a monster!" I said to him while tearing a bit.

"I was taken by someone and cared for. My gem was cracked. My gem was CRACKED Ruby!" he lunged back at me while wielding his scythe and I just kept on dodging but he withdrew his scythe and landed a hard punch on my face. I fell hard on the ground and slid on my back towards the dining table. I have to admit he's strong. Stronger than before. How did that happen? We were just on par way back but now...

I got back up and wiped my cheek. "Onyx let's stop this. This is pointless. What are you tryna prove? That you are now stronger than me is that it?! I don't care anymore! So what if you are stronger than me? I don't care so please let's stop this"

"Haha. Hahahahaha! Are you this dumb Ruby? Do you think its still about that shitty 'stronger than you' type of thing? I don't care about that! What I want you to realize is that we were brothers before until you left me. I waited for you to come back, Ruby, but you didn't. I almost died. It was all because of you. If you were there like I was to you, this wouldn't happen" he levitated down to the floor and withdrew his scythe.

"I'm... I'm sorry" I said with my head down. "I... I was scared. I wanted to go back but I was afraid, Onyx. I was afraid that I will see your shattered gems. But now, knowing that you are still alive, it brings joy to my heart" I looked at him and smiled. I carefully walked towards him and held his face. "We were and will always be brothers, Onyx. Remember that" I looked at him with a smile.

"Ru... Ruby" he looked at me and smiled back. "But that was the old Onyx!" he summoned his scythe and nearly cut me into half. Good thing it was just my clothes. "The old Onyx buried you to the ground. The same thing that nearly happened to me. You are a selfish, puny, gem Ruby and I won't stop until I destroy you!" he then summoned another scythe and black flames rose around him. "Prepare yourself Ruby. And say bye bye to your little girlfriend too" he flew up and made a hole on the roof and flew towards the direction where Sapphire went.

"You monster! Come back here I'm what you want!" I ran as fast as I can towards their direction.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey peeps! Hope you like the story so far. Thanks for all the support and the continuous reading of my fan fiction. I'll try to always update this story and make another story while I'm at it :)

Enjoy guys! Cheers!x


	9. Chapter 9: I Care For Her

Chapter 9: I Care For Her

(Homeworld Forest; Sapphire's POV)

Good thing I predicted what would happen next. I knew the monster would come and get me to threaten Ruby but that's as far as I know about the future. I can't look further because there are still too much possibilities. I'm completely lost. I don't know where I am as well as I don't know where I am headed. I hid behind a tall tree and sat beside it. I meditated hard to see where I should go and hopefully get a little bit of rest.

(Ruby's POV)

I'm running as fast as I can but I can't keep up with him. Damn it! I hope Sapphire hid herself really well because this monster won't stop at nothing until he finds her. This is all my fault. I hope she can forgive me. "Sapphire!" I shouted repeatedly. I lost sight of Onyx as well as where I came from. I'm lost and I'm worried. On top of that, nightfall is creeping its way in already. I can't stop now. If it'll take me 'til morning just to find her, I'll do it. I stopped for a bit because I heard something in the bushes.

"Sapphire?" I crept near it and saw nothing. It was just the wind blowing hard. Or so I thought. A sonic wave hit me and made me fell onto the ground. I looked up and saw Onyx.

"Finally found your resting place Ruby. Prepare yourself" he summoned his other scythe again and repeatedly slashed the air, sending waves of wind towards me. I kept on dodging it, hoping it won't hit me. I ran away as fast as I can and to somehow think of a plan to destroy him or at least prevent him from looking for Sapphire again. I hid behind a tree and stopped for a moment and looked around to see how I can manage to maneuver my situation. I see lots of trees obviously. Some small passages heading towards the deeper parts of the forest. Alas! I thought of something!

(Nobody's POV)

Onyx slashed the air even more to make Ruby come out. He made looking for Ruby feel like looking for a mice in its hole.

"Come out come out you mice! You won't be able to hide from me very long you know that" said Onyx as he lowered his altitude to see things better. Every time he sees small movements in the forest he slashes to air to send out waves of wind towards it. "Stop hiding you coward! I thought you were stronger than me?! Prove it once more!" he spun himself, sending out plenty of razor wind. He then stopped when he saw a red, shining gem running away. "There you are. Now its time for the predator to get its prey" he flew fast towards Ruby's direction while slashing his scythe, sending out hurls of razor wind.

"C'mon Ruby stop running. We can talk about this hahahaha!" Onyx said while sending out razor winds towards Ruby's way. Ruby just kept running but he was doing something rather unusual and Onyx noticed it. He stopped flying and lowered his altitude to ground level. Ruby broke a sweat and stopped running but didn't stop pounding his fists together.

"What are you doing there brother?" Onyx said. He carefully withdrew his scythes and walked closer to Ruby.

"Nothing. Aren't you going to hit me more?" Ruby replied while pounding harder and harder. Onyx's eyes widened and knew what he was doing. He moved back a little bit and kept his ground.

"You're a smart gem Ruby. How come you weren't that smart before? Hahaha!" Onyx said. Ruby's face fell but he didn't stop.

"Since you know you can hit hard because of the durability of your gem, you pound your fists harder to know your limit. Pounding your fists together surrounds you with a small barrier made out of sonic waves. Thus, rendering you invulnerable from my attacks the harder you pound your fists together. Smart move but defense won't always be the best offense" Onyx said while smiling at Ruby and looking at him with an impressed look. "I didn't even know you can think like that. Nevertheless," he sprinted towards Ruby as fast as lightning, making Ruby's face flush. "I am still fast" he punched Ruby hard. Ruby's face sunk and the punch sent him flying back.

"Get up Ruby I'm done with your suffering yet" Onyx flew towards Ruby's direction and landed on top of his belly. "Aren't you going to fight back huh?" he kicked him back and stood his ground.

"You know you were right when you said that I will be invulnerable from your razor winds but you missed one thing" Ruby stood up rather wobbly due to the beating he got.

"What thing? I already predicted your defense tactics. You can't possible do anything based on your condition right now" Onyx said.

"Hahaha! That's where you're wrong Onyx. Don't you think I should be done for now based on how you attacked me? It's not just your razor wind's damage I can block. But also, your own physical damage" Ruby said while he summoned his weapon again. Onyx's face was in shock as Ruby's gem weapon appeared to have a new look. Carvings appeared, ancient lettering, and other things written on it. The pressure on Onyx grew as Ruby pounded his fists together. A larger sonic wave barrier appeared, pushing Onyx away.

"Are you ready to get beaten Onyx?" Ruby said as he ran towards Onyx. He then punched Onyx hard, sending him flying back. The new gloves Ruby got was just empowered by the waves he created earlier. Vibrations on his gloves made the punch even harder. Ruby walked towards Onyx.

"How... How did you think of that and how were you able to be this strong?" Onyx said.

"Because I learned many things from her. And I'll do anything for her because I care for her" Ruby said.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey peeps once again! I just wanted to add this chapter again because I wanted to at least keep you guys entertained. Some of the scenes were unrealistic based on the story line of Steven Universe so lets just appreciate it.

Enjoy guys! Cheers!x


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited

Chapter 10: Reunited

(Homeworld Forest; Nobody's POV)

"Because I learned many things from her. And I'll do anything for her because I care for her" Ruby said. Onyx quickly stood up and hopped back to get some distance in between the two of them. Onyx shrugged everything off and summoned his scythes.

"I can see that I still can't beat you yet. I'll go hunting for the other mice first then. 'Ti next time Ruby!" Onyx said as he flew up and away from Ruby.

"Come back here you coward!" Ruby said as he followed Onyx. Ruby withdrew his gloves and ran as fast as he can to catch up to Onyx. Its the same as earlier. Chasing then getting chased. The only good thing was it was already night time. Ruby ran but stopped when he lost sight of Onyx. He then searched around for a place where he can at least recollect his strength.

"I wonder where Sapphire is. I want to see her or at least know if she's okay" Ruby said. He then found a big tree surrounded by more trees. He found it a little more suitable for him to rest a bit because he won't be located easily. Little did he know that Sapphire was on the opposite side, thinking the same thing.

"I just hope Ruby is safe" Sapphire said. They were both clueless that the one they were worried about was on the other side of the tree. Midnight came and they were both resting when they heard a rustle in the bush. They both stood up and headed over the bush and noticed each other. They both got scared then Ruby summoned his gauntlets.

"Who are you?!" Ruby said.

"Ruby?" Sapphire said as he went near Ruby. He noticed her and quickly withdrew his gauntlets and ran over her to hug her. Sapphire's cheeks became red but she still hugged Ruby back.

"Are you okay?! Any bruises, scratches, anything? Are you hurt?" Ruby said as he swept Sapphire's hair off of her face.

"I'm fine Ruby. Did he hurt you?" she asked while kissing Ruby's palm.

"Just knowing you're okay will make me better" he replied. He then swept Sapphire off his feet and they spun around together. As they were dancing, their hearts were in sync. Its like they have danced before together. They were both happy, smiling at each other while looking at each other's eyes. It was a view of romance.

"I love you, Sapphire" said Ruby with his cheeks becoming red.

"I... I love you too, Ruby" she replied with her cheeks red, too.

They both laughed and they were both happy. Unexpectedly, something happened. From where they both danced appeared a tall girl with a square head. She is the same color as Ruby but much taller. Another unexpected thing is that Ruby and Sapphire our gone.

"What? What is this?" the girl said.

"I don't know you tell me!" the girl said once more but in a lower voice.

The girl stood up rather wobbly and looked at her hands. It has the gems of Ruby and Sapphire.

"Oh no! Ruby! Sapphire! Where are you!" the girl said.

The girl became nervous, thus, splitting into two gems. One was Ruby and the other was Sapphire. They both looked at each other with shock on their faces as they stood up to get near to each other.

"What happened?" they both asked each other and they were both clueless. They both talked about what happened and discussed how it happened. The feeling, the moment, the happiness, it was all there. They were both happy being with each other that they forgot about what they were talking about. They talked for the rest of the night until the sun peaked out of the mountain. They both looked at the sun and laughed because they talked all night.

"Well then, let's go back home. I think we've lost Onyx by now plus your dad's probably worried sick" Ruby said as he stood up and held his hand out.

"Yeah it would be better if we go now. Its more safe. Anyway, what's with you and Onyx?" she asked as she grabbed Ruby's hand and stood up.

"I'll tell you everything on the way home" Ruby said as they both walked heading home. Or so they thought.

(Few moments later)

"And that's pretty much about our story nothing much to it though" Ruby said.

"It was pretty interesting. Did you even miss him or bother looking for him?" Sapphire said.

"Oh no, of course not. Why would I look for him? He's nothing to me"

* * *

Author's Note:

*queue piano horror sound effects*

What will happen next knowing that they are heading the wrong way? What lies beyond the forest that they don't know? Also, will their be another addition to the characters? Find out in the next chapter so stay tuned! :)

Hope you enjoyed guys! I'll probably post once every 4 days so be ready! Set your calendars for those dates already!

By the way guys, we just hit 1.5K views! Its not much for someone but for me it means alot so I would like to thank you guys for the continuous support and to all the followers of this story. I appreciate all the things you guys do especially encouraging me to do more chapters. Thanks to everyone who liked, read, and followed me on this journey. Here's to more chapters and never ending love!

Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11: Hold On

Chapter 11: Hold On

(Homeworld Forest; Nobody's POV)

"Oh no, of course not. Why would I look for him? He's nothing to me" someone said in the background. Ruby and Sapphire searched for him but as they were searching, all they hear was laughter. A gust of wind hit Ruby and sent him flying back.

"Ruby!" Sapphire said as she ran towards Ruby. "Are you okay?" she held his face with a worried look.

"Sapphire, I want you to ran away as fast as I can while I hold him off. Onyx is here and he won't stop until he gets you and I won't let him get you so please go" Ruby said as he stood up.

"I won't go! I won't leave you anymore! I'll hold on to you!" she replied then held Ruby's hand. Ruby's cheeks grew red but still pursued to tell Sapphire to leave.

"I don't want to leave you, too but you're not safe here. Your dad will kill me if something happens to you and that's not the worse part" he said while looking at Sapphire with a serious face.

"What's the worse part then?" she asked.

"If something bad happens to you, I can take all the beating your dad will give me. But the guilt that I didn't get to protect you will kill me slowly" Ruby replied while holding Sapphire's face. Sapphire blushed and held Ruby's hand then removed it from her face.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I can kick some butt, too like you. Maybe even better" she said jokingly. Ruby smiled then looked to where the gust came from.

"Boohoo what a romantic site. Its disgusting! Take this!" the voice said then gusts of winds came from a different direction. Behind Ruby and Sapphire.

"Look out!" Ruby said then pushed Sapphire away.

"Ruby!" Sapphire shouted as she looked at Ruby in pain while being hit with a barrage of wind. When the barrage ended, Sapphire shouted. "Show yourself you coward! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh really?" the voice said behind Sapphire.

"Sapphire!" Ruby shouted. It was Onyx. No wonder. With the gusts and voice, it could only be him.

"Hahaha! Checkmate, Ruby" Onyx said while carrying Sapphire by the waist. "Your life's done for and so as this little twerp here"

"Drop her this instance or I'll end you life!" Ruby summoned his gauntlets and ran towards Onyx. He jumped high and reached Onyx. He unleashed a huge right hook on Onyx, making him drop Sapphire. Ruby caught Sapphire rather romantically. Sapphire gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek, thus making him blush. He let Sapphire down and went into fighting stance.

"You bastard! How dare you! I'll make you pay for that!" Onyx summoned his scythes and combined it, making a longer, more sharp scythe. Ruby broke a sweat, making Sapphire nervous. She stepped back and watched as the pressure rose between Ruby and Onyx. The tension is surreal. Sapphire herself was scared because of the intensity the two of them were showing.

"What now, Ruby? You going to stand their protecting your precious gem or what?" Onyx said with a grin on his face.

"Thanks for complimenting her and yes I'll be standing her protecting my precious gem" Ruby replied, adding emphasis on the word 'my' He looked at Sapphire and winked at her, leaving Sapphire with red cheeks.

"Very well then, I take her then you"

Onyx hurried towards Sapphire, extending his arm to get her but Ruby went in front of Sapphire, extending his own arm out to protect her. Onyx, filled with rage, put his scythe up and slashed Ruby but he stopped the blow.

"Sapph... Sapphire, get out of here! Go somewhere safe!" Ruby said. Sapphire ran away, hiding behind a huge tree so she can watch Ruby in a safe distance. Ruby removed his grip from the scythe, making Onyx's scythe leave a thorough slit on the ground. Ruby lunged towards Onyx, trying to take the upper hand but Onyx split his scythe into two, deflecting the hit of Ruby. The two of them exchanged blows for quite awhile, releasing deafening blasts in all directions every time their weapons meet.

"You're pretty strong Ruby. I didn't expect you to be this strong" Onyx said.

"Thanks, the same goes to you" Ruby replied, breathing in heavily then returning to fighting stance.

"Oh don't worry, I can still pack a punch. I haven't used my full power yet" Onyx then withdrew his weapon. "Fight me mano a mano" Onyx then went into a boxing stance while slowly decending to the ground.

"You're kidding me right? This'll be easy" Ruby said while withdrawing his weapon. "Let's go!" he then went closer to Onyx slowly, anticipating his attacks. Onyx went in first, releasing a huge right jab followed by an uppercut. Both hit Ruby but he answered back with a quick body jab then a left hook. They continued on exchanging blows until they were both tired. On the final blow, Onyx hit Ruby with an uppercut, sending him flying back. Onyx then summoned his scythe and pointed it at Ruby's gem.

"I've had enough. I'll end you now before I end your pretty little girl over there" Onyx said while eyeing Sapphire. He then rushed towards Sapphire with great speed but Ruby got hold of his foot and slammed him down.

"I said no! You stop it! I can't allow you to lay even a single finger on her!" Ruby shouted. While Onyx was on the ground, Ruby went on top of Onyx then punched the dirt near Onyx's face. "This is a warning, Onyx. I'm sorry for everything I did and for everything I lacked back then but now please leave me be! I'm happy with I have now. If you want to be a part of my life again, please, let's end this because this is meaningless" Ruby stood up and held his hand out to help Onyx get up. Onyx was ashamed of what he has done. His eyes became watery but held the tears in.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Ruby. I... I don't know what got into me. Its just that... The thought of you leaving me was heart shattering" Onyx said while his head was down.

"Onyx, I didn't stop looking for you. I stopped when I got the feeling that you were gone. But now, you're here. How about we go back to how it should be, back to being brothers, back to being bestfriends" Ruby said with a smile. Onyx looked at Ruby and smiled then they hugged it all out.

* * *

Author's Note:

What is up peeps! Sorry if the chapter is a little bit down under. I got Writer's block again when it came down to the fighting scenes. Also, it was my first time writing a fight scene so bare with me if it is a little bumpy. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! 'Til next time! Cheers!


End file.
